


Sul mare luccica l’astro d’argento

by XWingAce



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar Secret Satan 2019, F/M, Friends don't let friends..., Saint Lucy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XWingAce/pseuds/XWingAce
Summary: After Lucifer's disappearance, Chloe threatens to overwork herself. Dan and Amenadiel help her take a moment to get a little peace.For Lucks_Eterna for the Deckerstar Secret Satan 2019 Exchange.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84
Collections: TDN's 2019 Secret Satan Exchange





	Sul mare luccica l’astro d’argento

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucks_eterna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucks_eterna/gifts).



The piles of files on Chloe's desk were growing. Not the files for her own cases, which made for a tiny and neat stack in the far left corner of her desk. But she had three other stacks of files: paperwork for recent cases; research for other ongoing cases; and the largest stack, cold cases. They made a nice wall against the foot traffic in the bullpen.

It hadn't been _intentional_ , exactly. But with Lucifer gone and Linda, Maze and Amenadiel all absorbed in raising their child, home had seemed even emptier than usual. Especially when Trixie wasn't home. Even at the precinct, things were too quiet. And her cases didn't provide enough of a distraction.

Lucifer had been a _help_ on her cases. But Chloe had been good enough to make Detective without him and she still knew how she'd got there . Without Lucifer causing chaos, there was in fact _less_ paperwork to do. So she'd offered to help another detective with background research on her case. And then done the same for another, when he'd drawn a major mob-hit. From there, the number of cases she was 'assisting' on grew. It was almost working. She barely had time to think about Lucifer.

"I'd say you were snowed-in, Decker." Her Lieutenant stopped at her desk, surveying the paperwork. "But I know who's been doing the shovelling." She twitched her head toward the door of her office. "Mind joining me for a minute?"

Once in her office, the Lieutenant gestured Chloe to the chair opposite her desk and took a seat herself. "I think it's high time we talked. I've been letting you get on with things, because by all accounts you've had enough on your plate, but…"

"I'm fine," Chloe dared to interrupt. "I haven't let my personal life influence my work."

The Lieutenant's eyebrow twitched. "Really." She checked the folder in front of her. "So you haven't doubled your caseload over the past few months?"

"I'm not behind on any of them."

"True." A nod, and the Lieutenant closed the folder. "In fact, I've had your friends, your colleagues, your union rep, your ex-husband _and_ your usual forensic assistant express their concerns. You're overworking yourself."

"You're very kind, to make Dan and Ella sound like half the department."

"You're wrong, Decker. I _did_ have half the department in here." A half-hearted nod. "Although yes, Espinoza and Lopez were the most persistent." The Lieutenant folded her hands in front of her. "Look, I understand that you have a history and that it hasn't always been easy. Not with Graham and not with Pierce."

Chloe suppressed a grimace. Those were understatements. But she'd always done her job through it. "If you want to reprimand me for that..."

"No reprimand." The Lieutenant shook her head. "Only some friendly advice." She looked Chloe in the eyes. "You _do_ have friends here, Decker. And they worry about you. So do I." A breath. "You've been doing double shifts ever since Morningstar left without a word. I can tell that wasn't easy for you. Don't you think it's time you took a break?"

Being forced to sit and think was the last thing Chloe wanted. But also…"I already used all my leave. After…"

"Pierce, yes. And that was warranted as well." Another folder flipped open. "But you've accrued plenty of overtime in the past months. Enough to take a few days off in lieu. I'd like you to take them."

Chloe shook her head. "I offered to take a Chrismas shift, I can't…"

"But it's not Christmas _yet_ , Chloe. There's still almost two weeks to go. Think you might get some rest in those days?" The Lieutenant's gaze went straight through Chloe. She hadn't been planning to rest, no. "Get out of here, Decker. I don't want to see you back until Christmas."

\--

"Was this a setup?" Chloe asked as she came outside to find Dan and Amenadiel waiting for her in the parking lot. "'Cause you might have tried talking to me, first."

"It is, a little," Dan said, shrugging. "But you haven't been that interested in talking to me lately."

Talking to Dan had been difficult lately, that was true. He was still ignorant about how deep the 'Lucifer is the Devil' rabbit hole went, after all. And while Chloe was all too used to guarding her words, lately she hadn't wanted to. She nodded.

"He thought I could help," Amenadiel offered. "Maybe I can. I'd like to show you a place. And… I don't know how many answers I've got, but I can listen to your questions, at least."

"I know where he wants to take you," Dan added. "I'll pick up Trixie, and then… I can bring her over or keep her for a couple of days. Whatever you want."

Amenadiel was the one person who might have a different perspective. Who might _actually_ be able to answer some questions, whatever he said now. She nodded again. "Alright. And I'd like Trixie to come, please."

"Sure thing. See you in an hour or two." Dan turned away and walked to his own car.

Amenadiel gestured toward a big SUV. "Shall we?"

\--

The drive took them up into the Hollywood Hills, past the Observatory. It was a familiar route by now, if not exactly a one with good associations, however scenic the view. "Wasn't that where…"

"Charlotte? Yes. But we're going a bit further than that." 

Amenadiel turned onto one of the smaller trails going through the woods, and Chloe lost track of his route. The falling night –- so early, in December -- erased any landmarks she might have focused on. "It's getting dark already." 

"We're pretty close to the longest night of the year" Amenadiel replied, then paused for a few seconds. "But did you want to discuss meteorology?" His tone was even, though when Chloe looked over, the corner of this mouth twitched.

No, of course she didn't want to discuss meteorology. But … well, the other topic was big. So big, it was hard to find a place to start. Chloe eventually settled on: "Why?"

Amenadiel's eyebrow rose. "Did you ever ask Lucifer that?"

"He tended to go off on a tangent about his Dad playing tricks on him."

"He might not be so far off." Amenadiel shook his head. "It's a big question, and it's _definitely_ one I don't have an answer to." He took a deep breath. "We don't know much more than you do, on that score. Father leaves us to figure it out for ourselves, too."

"Different question, then. Why _me_? What is it about me that…" Chloe shrugged. "That Lucifer couldn't resist. That makes me immune to whatever that 'truth spell' is. That made him vulnerable around me. I know you had a hand in it, somehow." Maze had talked, after Lucifer left. But that had only created more mysteries.

"I delivered a blessing to your parents. Which led to you." Amenadiel took his eyes off the road to give her a glance. "And as far as I knew, that was it." He huffed a laugh. "But Father's blessings rarely accomplish only one thing. And we're here."

He pulled into a short driveway leading to a small cabin. The surrounding trees completely blocked out the city – they might as well be in the middle of nowhere. 

"There's not as much light pollution out here," Amenadiel said. "I found it after I lost my wings. I had a lot of those questions you're asking, myself." He pointed up. "You can see the stars here a lot better than in the city. Not that they have any answers either. But they're pretty good to talk to."

He unlocked the cabin. "There's not much here. I didn't need much, back then. But there's blankets, and a fireplace, and food. No TV, no internet and…" he checked his phone " _barely_ any signal. Looks like they improved things since last year. There's an FM radio in the kitchen." He swept his arm out in a 'tadaa' gesture. "What do you think?"

"It's… cozy." Amenadiel's tastes may have been simple, but they had run to comfortable couches at least. The cabin looked sturdy enough, and the view, straight up, _was_ spectacular. But Chloe had been struggling with the quiet, lately. And this place was nothing if not quiet. "But I'm not sure I want to be alone up here."

"I'll keep you company until Daniel arrives with Trixie. And we can stay then, if you still want us to. Or you can come back with us." He took a blanket and unfolded it on the porch. "But for now, let's enjoy the view."

Chloe lowered herself onto the porch next to Amenadiel. He folded another blanket around her. And so she sat, looking up at the stars. It was peaceful. But Amenadiel wasn't the one she wanted to be sitting here with.

"Could you bring him back?" Chloe finally asked. It wasn't something she had any right to ask of Amenadiel, not with his kid still in diapers. But she had to know.

She could feel Amenadiel shaking his head. "Not without taking his place, no. And even then, only if he let me." He flexed his arm, shifting some of his weight. "The way Lucifer created and enforced the hierarchy, someone _has_ to sit on the throne of Hell. He could leave it for a time, but he'd have to return. For a long time, it was my job to make sure he did. But this time… he _chose_ to go back, Chloe. If that should change, it'll be Lucifer's choice, as well."

"That's what I thought." Chloe nodded. But there was another question. "Could you take him a message?"

Amenadiel sat up straighter. "That, I could." He pushed himself to his feet. "Is there a message you'd want to send?"

It wasn't the answer Chloe had expected. What message could she give Lucifer? Something that wasn't trite, something he didn't know… -- it wouldn't be right to use Amenadiel just to send a simple 'I miss you." And there wasn't much more to say than that. Lucifer knew. If he didn't, sending the message was pointless, too. "No, not right now. But thank you, for the offer."

"Think about it. The offer stands."

The quiet of the clearing was interrupted by Dan's car pulling up. As soon as it stopped, Trixie shot out and into Chloe's arms. "This place is so cool!"

"You think so?" It was nice, to be sure. But what was here to tempt a little girl? Still, Trixie nodded enthusiastically. "Want to stay here with me?" 

"Can we?"

"You absolutely can, honey." That was Dan, carrying a big duffel bag that looked suspiciously like Chloe's overnight bag. It had been stuffed in the back of a closet, last time she checked. "If your mother wants to stay." He put the bag on the porch. "What do you think, Chloe?"

"I think I'm being ganged-up on. Again." But with Trixie here, those chairs inside looked all the more inviting. And there was a distinct scent on Trixie's coat. "Do I smell pizza?"

There was pizza, and sodas, wine and even ice cream at the end, half-melted from the long ride. When the food was finished, Dan got up. "Right, you might have the day off, but I have to get to work tomorrow. I'd better go home." He nodded at Amenadiel. "Want a ride?"

"Trixie still has school tomorrow," Chloe interrupted, to Trixie's visible disappointment. 

Dan shook his head. "I might have told her teacher we had a family event. She has extra homework to make up for it." Trixie nodded her assent.

Chloe caught Amenadiel's questioning glance. Should she ask him to stay? But she shook her head. "Go, give your own son a kiss. We'll be fine here."

"Goodnight, then." Amenadiel got up and held out his car keys. "So you can leave whenever you want."

"Thanks."

\--

Chloe and Trixie waved Amenadiel and Dan off, then sat on the cabin porch a little longer. Chloe would have pointed out constellations, but she was terrible at picking them out. Trixie did better – but Chloe still doubted that the collection of stars she identified as Orion qualified.

Eventually both ran out of constellations to identify, and they fell silent, just sitting, looking up at the stars.

"I miss Lucifer too, you know," Trixie said, out of the blue. "He always made me laugh."

Chloe took a deep breath and wrapped an arm around her daughter. "Thank you, Trix. But he had to leave."

"Do you think he'll come back?"

"I don't know, monkey. I hope so." Chloe squeezed a little harder, turning her support into a one-armed hug. "I really do."

"He's been gone before. He _always_ came back before."

Chloe shook her head. "It's not as simple as that, this time." A deep breath. It wouldn't do to linger on what she couldn't change "But that's enough misery for now. We have a whole evening to ourselves. What do you want to do, monkey?"

Trixie hummed while she considered. "You know what I've really missed?" Trixie started, crawling more snugly into Chloe's arm. "When you used to read to me, just the two of us under a blanket."

That was nice, yes. Disappearing into another world, her voice telling that world to her daughter. But… "Aren't you a little old to be read to?"

"Never!" Trixie grinned. "You were so good at it, too. Can we?"

"How about… we take turns. One page each?"

"Deal!"

Trixie fetched her book from her backpack and the two of them snuggled up on the couch, with just the one light to read by. They alternated reading aloud a page about Tristran Thorne, the boy from Wall, going into fairyland to catch a fallen star.

Trixie drifted off halfway down a page as the star Tristran was chasing turned out to be a person. Chloe put her to bed and continued reading, following Tristan and his star a little further. 

Not that much further, however, because she felt herself drifting off too. It would be nice to sleep properly, for once. Maybe she could dream of her own star.

At some point, her reading light went out. But whatever else happened, Chloe was sleeping too deeply to notice. She dreamt of Lucifer, as he had stood in front of her when he made his goodbyes. Even now, she could feel his hand on her cheek.

She woke, early the next morning, covered in a forest-green blanket. She was hearing a melody from the kitchen – one of those Italian opera-like things. Had she put on the radio last night?

If so, she had also left bread in the oven… but then it wouldn't be smelling so delicious any more. And left candles burning.

She hadn't. Last night, she'd used the electric light near the couch.

Someone was here…

Chloe rolled off the couch as quietly as she could. Her gun was nowhere to be found, of course. But one of those candles could do some damage when thrown, maybe. She carefully made her way to the wall, then slowly slid toward the kitchen doorway. She took a deep breath before she stepped through, candle raised.

She dropped the candle.

In the kitchen, wearing a by now traditional "Kiss the cook" apron and just straightening up with a tray of yellow buns, was Lucifer. He looked up at the sound of the candle dropping. As soon as he saw her, his face lit up with a giant smile. "Good morning, Detective."

**Author's Note:**

> The 13th of December is the feast of St Lucy -- one of the earlier feasts to celebrate the returning of the light at midwinter. In Scandinavia, especially Sweden, this also coincides with the _Lussinatta _\-- a night where demons roam the earth. If Lucifer is going to return at any point in the Advent season -- I figure this is the night he comes back, not Christmas.__
> 
> _  
> _On this feast day in Scandinavia, they sing alternate text to the Napolitan/Italian traditional _Santa Lucia_ \-- the title is the first line of the (Italian) original._  
>  _
> 
> _  
> _The book Chloe is reading together with Trixie is _Stardust_ by Neil Gaiman_  
>  _


End file.
